The Princess and the Padawan
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Ahsoka gets put in charge by Anakin to take over the mission to protect the princess of Shili: Alaika Brightstar, who share all identical features. While at the princess' apartment, the girls swap clothes when the pirate Ahsoka was protecting the Alaika from, mistakes Ahsoka for Alaika! Alaika must convince Anakin Skywalker of the truth before the Togruta pirate Zou marries Ahsoka?
1. Chapter 1

***Note: This was my VERY first Fan Fiction! I hope you like it :)***

Ahsoka was pepped for her next mission with Anakin. The gunships were landing on Shili as Ahsoka was readying to get off. Before the ship had a chance to totally land, Ahsoka leapt off and took a breath of air.

"It's great to home again!" Ahsoka was happy to be back on Shili, where she was born.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin ran after up next to her. "Can you ever wait till the ship lands?" he asked.

"Sorry master," Ahsoka said smiling sheepishly, "I guess I'm just excited to be back. Remember I haven't been home in almost 12 years."

Ahsoka was almost 15 and was peppy about it.

"I know Ahsoka, but can you wait up just for once?" Anakin didn't wait for Ahsoka's answer, instead he turned towards the troops and started on another briefing.

Ahsoka was bored with all the briefings. She knew her mission and that was to protect the Princess of Shili, Alaika Brightstar, she just wanted to get the next week or two of protecting her over with.

She's probably a snotty little princess.

Ahsoka thought.

When Anakin turned the group of troopers readied when the doors to the palace opened. Out walked a young girl. When she stepped up to Ahsoka they were exactly the same height: 1,6 1/2 meters tall. The marking were identical as well as their lekkus, eyes, & noses.

Anakin was just as shocked as the girls were. The only difference was the tiara and clothing Alaika wore.

"Ahsoka you... and you look..." Anakin started.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka".

"Pleasure to meet you Ahsoka. I'm Alaika Brightstar" Alaika then said.

"Um.. your highness Ahsoka and I are your personal guards while you leave Coruscant," Anakin said.

"No need general Skywalker, Ahsoka will be fine I'm sure," Alaika said looking Ahsoka over.

"Yes she is very capable but she is my padawan," Anakin said.

"Oh, fine," Alaika sighed while jumping on her transport. At with that, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Alaika, you've never left Shili before?" Ahsoka asked while sitting in Alaika's quarter.

Alaika replied, "Never... I'm only leaving now because my parents think since I will be taking the throne soon that I should familiarize myself with politics and such... plus there's a problem..."

Ahsoka was interested, "Like what?"

Alaika began telling Ahsoka about bounty hunters piliging the capital city where she lived and about the leader, a boy named Zou wanting to take her away and marry her.

Ahsoka realized why she need bodygaurds and that was to protect her.

Anakin was tired from the trip and nothing interesting was going on since Ahsoka was perfectly capable of protecting the princess so he snuck out of the temple at sundown and you know where he went!

That's right don't tell me you readers don't know where he goes every night on Coruscant. That's right folks to go see Padme.

You are all probably wondering "why is this girl writing a story about Ahsoka but has gushy Anidala love in it" well I just thought this story needed a touch of romance since Lux isn't in this one! So sit down and read what happens!

Where was I?... Oh that's right:

So Anakin went to see Padme. "Padme? Padme are you here?" Anakin half whispered.

He figured she was asleep. He walk over to the couch and found her snoozing.

"Hi sweetheart," Anakin whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up and kissed him back.

"I thought you had to guard some princess?" She asked.

"Yeah well, apparently Ahsoka can handle it herself," Anakin said. He sat down next to Padme and put his arm around her.

"At least I can be with you," Padme replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was quiet and Ahsoka was staying at Alaika's guest room in the Senate apartments. Little did Ahsoka know she was below Anakin and Padme's place.

The girls were in opposite clothing because they were messing around. They were asleep on a couch in the apartment. There was a slight chill in the apartment that woke the girls up. They looked at each and jumped.

"Oh it's you..." Alaika said quietly.

"Yeah.. I guess we should get back in our normal clothes," Ahsoka giggled.

All of a sudden a grabbed Ahsoka from behind.

"USE THE LIGHTSABER!" Ahsoka screamed.

Alaika picked up her lightsaber and pressed the button and was knocked out. When Alaika came to, they were gone...

"Ahsoka?" Alaika whispered. "Oh great, what will I tell General Skywalker?"

Alaika was all alone now and quite scared. She looked out the window and saw it was getting light out...

Dawn

she thought.

"Well maybe general Skywalker will be at the Jedi Temple".

Alaika ran out the door and raced to the Jedi Temple. If anyone could help Ahsoka, it would be her master.

What will he say?

Alaika wondered this but knew she must confront him.


	4. Chapter 4

"LET GO OF ME YOU SLEEMO!" Ahsoka shouted.

She was quite furious with her captor and she was getting cranky from be starved to death.

"So sorry my agents did this to you, your highness" came a voice from the shadows of her cell.

"Sorry!? You're the one who ordered it, huh?" Ahsoka wanted to beat the crap out of him now.

Wait!

Your highness?

Oh no he thinks I'm the princess!

Ahsoka knew this was leading to trouble and she needed to get out of these chains.

Before Ahsoka opened her mouth to say a Togrutan curse she stopped and thought

Wait a sec girl, get close to him and when he least expects it... POW! Right in the kisser!

Ahsoka knew what she had to do even though it made her sick to the stomach.

"I'm sorry for that insult" she said in her sweetest voice, "unlock me and step into the light so that can get a look at you".

Ahsoka nearly killed herself sweet talkin' him. But sure enough, her captor unlocked her chains that made her hang off the wall like a pretty little decoration.

"You remember me Alaika?" Zao asked.

Ahsoka realized he was the one who wanted to marry Alaika.

"Of course, handsome," Ahsoka nearly threw up now but still, Zao was probably the cutest Togruta boy she ever met.

Zao walked over putting a hand on Ahsoka's cheek. "Please forgive my underlings. They don't know the meaning of 'Treat the princess well'".

Ahsoka acted like she'd faint from his looks. "It's quite alright," she said as she batted her eyelashes,"I'm used to this kinda stuff".

Ahsoka tried her best to act like Alaika. The only problem was the fact that they sounded similer but not the same. Ahsoka tried her best and Zao bought her act.

He led her up into a lovely state room on his ship.

"I hope this will suite you better than that cell?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, thank you," Ahsoka responded battering her lashes until he left. "UH! I can't believe him! Ahsoka finally mumbled to herself.

She found a closet with a beautiful off-the-shoulder gown with high slits that ended at the middle of her thighs. She also a pair of dainty little gold strappy heels.

Ahsoka looked at herself in the mirror then at her filthy princess travel dress and sighed.

"If I'm going to pull this off I need to be dressed like a princess" Ahsoka knew they wouldn't buy it if she stayed in the travel outfit even though it was her type of combat dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on Coruscant, Alaika was having trouble with fining Anakin. Little did she know Anakin was smooching with Padme back at the apartment.

Alaika thought to herself and decided she would enlist Senator Amidala's help in this search for Ahsoka.

In the apartment Anakin and Padme were in there bedroom with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I wonder if Ahsoka and the princess are alright," Anakin sighed. I thought I heard a ruckus last night, maybe I should see if everything's ok".

"I'm sure they were jut watching a scary movie or something," Padme told him then kissed him on the cheek. "Stop worrying, alright? I think Ahsoka can handle this mission well."

"Still I want to tell them the truth about who they really are anyways"

"Umm.. hello? Senator Amidala?" came a voice from the living room.

"I think that's Alaika, hide!" Padme went out to greet the princess but stopped when she saw who the voice came from.

"Oh Ahsoka, I thought it was the princess," Padme said surprised.

"What? I am the princess! Me and Ahsoka swapped clothes and last night for fun and then these thugs came in and took Ahsoka thinking she was me!" Alaika said gasping at the long story.

Padme looked at her and replied, "Ahsoka, stop messing around, where's Alaika?"

"UH! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Alaika was losing her patience. "I need general Skywalker's help now if I'm going to find her!" Alaika continued.

"General Skywalker? Oh uh... he's... um... here..." Padme wasn't sure of what else to say.

"Well why?"

"H-He.. uh.. c-came t-t-to... to discuss um... a mission that the council might need my help with,"Padme didn't know if she would buy it but it worked.

Padme wondered why Ahsoka couldn't tell something was up, but sure enough Alaika told Anakin everything and Anakin, like Padme, didn't believe her.

"Please! You have to believe me!" Alaika wasn't getting anywhere until she thought of her proof. My wrists! "Ahsoka doesn't have markings on her wrists right? She showed me herself!"

"You're point?" Anakin questioned.

"Because I have a white spiral marking on each of my wrists. See?" Alaika pulled the gloves off and just as she said a white spiral wrapped around both her wrists unlike Ahsoka's.

"Alright explain what happened again," Anakin finally believed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka laid back on the bed in her room. She was quite comfortable.

"I could get used to this!" Ahsoka said to herself.

She started feeling as though she was a princess.

Now you readers must think this is where Anakin and Alaika come in and rescue Ahsoka right? Well think again!

Ahsoka was dressed in her long brown and gold dress with Alaika's tiara delicately rested on her head.

She liked this type of lifestyle, living in a palace, being rich and being waited on hand and foot.

"Maybe I should stay..." Ahsoka said giggling.

She didn't really wanted to marry Zao but she liked the treatment he was giving her. He knew how to treat a lady unlike others who treated Ahsoka as if she were one of the guys, and that person was her master.

Little did she know Anakin was married and knew perfectly well how to treat a lady.

"Your highness?" came a voice, it was Zao.

"Uh.. yes?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

She immediately stood up and brushed her dress off.

"Oh hello Zao," Ahsoka said with a fake grin.

"I trust you had a good sleep," he asked looking her from her feet up.

"Oh yes," Ahsoka said adjusting her gold gauntlets. She wanted to cover her wrists because she knew as well as everyone in the galaxy who's seen the princess, that Alaika had white spiral markings on her wrists and Ahsoka didn't.

"Stay here with me and be my wife," Zao requested.

Ahsoka blinked.

She didn't know what to say.

She was almost 15!

Her? Get married?

Awkward... Ahsoka also didn't think he'd ask her so soon.

She had to say yes or else she could be killed and Alaika still had her lightsabers. Ahsoka didn't show her fear instead she could only say yes and hope her master was on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Zao's ship must be located somewhere above Coruscant," Alaika said looking above her as she walked toward the temple with Anakin walking behind trying to keep up.

He smiled to himself.

She certainly is Ahsoka's twin... Alaika looked around and saw the Twilight.

"Is that your ship?" She asked Anakin with a grin.

"Yeah why?" he asked back.

"Because we need a ship that isn't marked as a Republic".

Anakin knew what she thinking and they ran toward the ship.

As Anakin flew the ship, Alaika wanted to try something she dreamed about, moving something with the force. Maybe if she had a Jedi's lightsaber, she could have their abilities.

Alaika sat down and put Ahsoka's lightsaber on the other side of the room. She closed her eyes and concentrated, lifting her hand like how Ahsoka did it. She tried to focus and she opened her eyes.

All of a sudden she saw the lightsaber move a little closer.

She smiled and tried harder.

She looked again and the lightsaber flew into her hand. Alaika jumped up and cheered.

"What are you doing back there your highness?" Anakin asked hearing her cheers.

"I must be part Jedi or something, because I just forced this into my hand!" Alaika said very excitedly.

"Impressive," Anakin told her, but he knew the reason why she could do it. "Oh look! I never that ship before."

"It has to be Zao's!" Alaika confirmed.

"Then let's go and get my padawan back!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka stepped foward terrified on the inside. Her legs were shaking as soon as the wedding started. But she looked beautiful in her lacy white gown. Attached to her gold crown was a white veil and she wore thick gold bracelets in case anyone saw her wrists were bare.

She had a blue iris bouquet that was surprisingly her favorite flower. She kept staring down and when it came time for her to say her "I do's" something happened that she was most grateful for.

She heard the doors open and she turned her head.

"Step away from the padawan!" Alaika yelled, "I'm the real princess!"

Ahsoka looked like she was going to cry for joy when she saw her master.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka yelled as she started towards him. But something came and pulled her back.

"Not so fast gorgeous," Zao said whipping out a vibro blade and holding it inches away from her throat. Ahsoka stopped struggling imediately.

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled at him.

"Drop the lightsaber, then we'll talk," Zao replied. Anakin obeyed as well as Alaika.

"So you want your padawan, but I want the princess as my bride... but how do I know you lying? They're identical" Zao said.

"Because," Alaika started, "I have the wrist markings and Ahsoka doesn't. Alaika removed her gloves and showed him.

Zao eyes widened.

"Release her and you will have me as your bride."

"NO ALAIKA! Don't do it!" Ahsoka shouted.

Alaika spied the lightsabers sitting next to Zao. Alaika knew she had to try to use the Force and grab them. She looked at Anakin and he saw she needed him to grab the vibro blade.

With a swift motion Alaika leaped into the air and forced both of the lightsabers into her hands and ignited them holding them out to the crew that began dropping their guns.

Ahsoka still had Zao's arm tightly around her neck.

Immediately she acted and squashed his foot with her gold heels and flipped in the air and grabbed her master's lightsaber.

The girls stood back to back ready to take them all on.

But Zao backed down and surrendered.

The girls looked at each other "We're not impressed," they said simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alaika, I wish you could stay here and go to the temple to become a Jedi, you have the Force talent," Ahsoka said.

"Actually, Snips, I just talked to your parents and they think it's a wonderful idea," Anakin said.

"WHAT?" The girls asked shocked.

"Girls I think I need to tell you two a secret... you are identical twins not two girls who coincidentally look the same".

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Alaika asked.

"Actually you are not of royal birth Alaika. You mother was a servant girl and married another and became pregnant with you two. You were only a couple months only when your father became sick and shortly died.

You're mother became a servant to the prince who was to marry a girl and become king because his father died and he was the eldest son. He fell in love with your mother and found out the what happened to your father. So he chose her.

Azo still loved you two even though you weren't his own. He knew you both would still be Tanos not Brightsatrs, but he didn't care.

And Ahsoka, when you were almost 3 you were rescued by master Plo when you were kidnapped. You never remembered that because you were so young.

And Alaika your parents were told you had the Force ability as well. But they needed an heir to the throne in case you mother couldn't have anymore kids", Anakin explained this long story and girls were shocked at the secret none shared with them.

"Ahsoka, you're the eldest anyways, but you've made a commitment to the Jedi, but I understand it if-"

"I won't leave the order master," Ahsoka cut him off.

"And I dedicate my life to be a Jedi as well master Skywalker!" Alaika agreed, "But one thing: Why would my parents allow me to go and be a Jedi if there is no other heir?"

"Well your mother wanted me to tell you that you can be expecting to see your new brother in a few months," Anakin smiled.

The twins looked at each other and smiled and hugged each other.

Ahsoka was glad she found out about her family history unlike most Jedi. She was an adopted princess! Who knew?

Anakin joined in the hug as well. Now it was like he had two daughters and twins! He himself was surprised when master Plo told him about the girls. And later that night as Ahsoka laid in bed, she turned her head to the bed next to her's and saw her sister asleep soundly.

She'll make a fine Jedi someday...

Ahsoka thought to herself.

And little did she know her master was thinking the same thing that night as he told Padme about the mix up and the bounty hunter who tried to marry Ahsoka.

Everything was alright in Ahsoka's life as her and her twin were being trained to be Jedi and never tried to swap clothing again... only when they wanted to play a gag at least.

THE END


End file.
